


Heat-Haze Days

by PaperWarriorQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Can be read as platonic or as romantic, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No beta we die like Edward, Sad Ending, Songfic, Time Loop, villain quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWarriorQueen/pseuds/PaperWarriorQueen
Summary: It was 16th. Of course, it was. Nothing good happens on the 16th in this server.Or Techno got stuck in the time-loop, in which Phil dies and techno can't do anything about it.Yes, it's literally Kagerou Days by Jin, but with Techno and Phil.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Heat-Haze Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, I woke up and chose violence.
> 
> Title and idea from Kagerou Days by Jin, as stated before.  
> English is not my first language, there will be mistakes and weird constructions. 
> 
> Can be read platonically or romantically, but nothing stated, except one joke from Quackity? But it's brief and you could skip it.
> 
> Also, I add this one weapon as a plot-device with a really weird reference, so... Hopefully it didn't ruin the mood

It was 16th. Of course, it was. Nothing good happens on the 16th in this server.

Technoblade woke up in his artic cottage, the sun rays were playing with the snow on the balcony, and everything was peaceful. He groaned, but left the bed and went down. They were meant to meet up with Phil today, just gathering some resources and well… spent time together.

It was now more or less routine – meet up, wander around, talking about nothing and everything, sometimes fighting together: against monsters or even each other, for fun. And sometimes, when Dream wasn’t around and they were really far away from the mainlands, Phil would fly and it was the best thing ever for Techno: seeing Phil happy and free, so full of life. One time Phil even grabbed him and they flew together, laughing and eventually bumping into the mountain. Techno didn’t mind the bruises, that stayed for a whole week. It was fine.

Today they picked up a jungle biome, which was, as rumors said, a temple. It would be fun to mess with the old building, probably save each other from traps a few times and get something nice from this raiding. And maybe they could have a picnic on the jungle tree’s roof crown. It would be a great day, Techno thought. He wasn’t a prophet, but it looks like he jinxed everything this time.

Phil was waiting for him on the forest border, in his light, green and black clothes. Techno also left his cape behind, marching around in a simple white blouse, even loosed up a bit.

-Hey, mate – Phil waved him and smiled. – It’s hot today, isn’t it? Even you feel it, and it means something.

-Yeah. Hot. – he said, looking down at the small men – Did your wings get sweaty under this?

-A little bit – Phil made a small chuckle - I think I kinda hate summer, you know? At least here, with these rules. In the skies it better.

-Well, maybe you can fly later today – said Techno, going inside the jungle

-Maybe – he chuckled behind.

Temple, as usual, was deep into the jungle, hidden under the tree-roofs and vines. And it should concern at least one of them, how clean the place was, how fresh the stones looked. But they didn’t think about it and went inside. At the moment when they stepped on the lower floor, something clicked and the wall behind them closed.

-What the.. – Techno turned around, just to find a now impenetrable wall of mossy stones. No signs of levels or buttons – they probably were deeper in the temple. So techno turned back only to catch the gaze of grinning Quackity.

-Well, it really worked! You really got here for your stupid date. – Techno wanted to protest, but the situation was too dangerous for this stuff. He just raised his sword, feeling the same movement from Phil.

-Drop it, Quackity. I killed you once, without anything, with a pickaxe. And there are two of us. – he made a step closer and then something happened. He didn’t get it, one moment he was standing between Quackity and Phil, and hen he was pressed against the wall by a piston, his ribcage hurting like hell.

-Don’t come closer, Phil – he cried, with too much pressure on his lungs. It was bad, very bad. Quackity just smiled and came to him.

-Like what you see? – he said, spinning the curved dagger in his hand – It’s a gift, from our dearest Green Man. Do you know what it is?

-It’s a dagger – spilled Techno through his teeth. It was white, bone-white, and definitely magical.

-It’s not just A dagger. It’s the Claw of Scourge. The legendary weapon, I’d say.

It didn’t sound good, Techno thought. And it was a gift from Dream, which made everything ten times worse.

-You know, the original wielder of this weapon was just like you Technoblade. So, it will be so great, that you die from it!

-And how they were similar to me? Killed some annoying duck twice? – Techno smiled, trying to get the emotional upper hand. But Quackity didn’t fall for it. It was really bad.

-No. He was a murderer, dangerous and unstable. And he was brought in the Kingdom by the exiled King, to take revenge and bring King back into power. But it didn’t work out. Scourge betrayed the King and killed him with this dagger. And with one wound he took all his cannon lives. So, do you understand now? – Quackity was grinning, on the edge of laughter. – I don’t know how it will work with the totems, but I think it will not be a problem.

It was way worse than he originally thought. He could not free himself now, he had not had any pearls now, and the piston was crushing his ribs too hard to try anything.

-Quackity, get away from him – Phil said, making a step closer to Quackity.

-Oh, sorry, Grandpa, but I need to kill him, and apparently, you can do nothing to help him.

And everything happened too fast and too slow. It was slow pictures from a lot of fast actions. Phil taking out his bow. Quackity sprinting to him. Phil missed. The dagger struck his chest and ugly, ugly red spilling everywhere, the green kimono with the growing reddish-brown spot, and the wings spreading the final time in the agony. Techno cried, he felt the tears on his cheeks and he heard something, someone saying inside of his mind: _It’s all real._ And it was the worst thing because Techno would trade everything for it to be the dream, the nightmare, anything but true.

And then everything went red.

Technoblade woke up in his artic cottage. It was a sunny and peaceful morning. It was 16th. 

_Was it all a dream? Just a feverish nightmare?_  
Technoblade didn’t know the answer but he took a stack of pearls with him this time. Maybe it was a dream, but better have some with him.

The day was the same, the same jungle, the same jokes. But Techno had the annoying ache in his heart. It wasn’t right, something wasn’t right. He was thinking about it all the way to the temple and before they came in he grabbed Phil’s hand.

-Listen, it’s stupid but… I had this dream, of you dying inside because of Quackity’s stupid trap, and I kinda worried…

Phil didn’t laugh at him, he was quite serious, surprisingly. Techno looked into his eyes and saw some mysterious sadness, that never were there before. Something was wrong.

-Okay, mate. We could leave, or you know, toss inside something to check the traps?

-Yes, let’s… let's just go home, please – he didn’t know why he was suddenly so vulnerable, but he can't bring himself to come inside. Phil just nodded and they went back. And it would be fine, but Techno heard something behind, and turn around… And there were Quackity with the dagger and it was bad.

-Phil! – he cried and grabbed the man by the wrist, and they ran into the bushes. Quackity was loud, but he was fast, Techno was hearing him right behind them. It was no use.

-Phil, please, I will go to him and you hide, and then ran as fast as you can, please…

Phil didn’t answer, he nodded without looking Techno in the eyes. It was odd, it was wrong, but… ut there was no time.

Techno came to the Quackity, and he was ready to battle – or, at least, buy some time, but he hears the wings flapping behind him, and he turned around, and it happened again.

Phil in the air, and it’s stupid, it's bad, he will… And then the arrow piercing his heart from behind, and he's falling down like a wounded bird, and it’s wrong, so wrong… But at the last moment, Techno saw Phil’s face and the man was smiling and _everything is so wrong._

And then everything was red again.

And he woke up again. He scratched his face, trying to hold the scream inside. Not again, this time… this time he will save him. The jungle was too dangerous, there was an ambush inside. So he grabbed Phil’s hand as soon as he saw him, and dragged him to the nether portal. _They will be safe inside his cabin._ It didn’t work out.

It was a stupid, stupid death. Quackity somehow found them, they were running down the bridge across the lava, and the Gast and Quackity both made their shots. Another long, suffocatingly long moment – the arrow knocking Phil to the edge, he spreading his wings for balance… Fireball striking them, and the air filled with the smell of burning flesh and feathers. Phil and Techno crossed eyes, as the older man was falling down, _smiling, why he is smiling,_ before he disappeared under the flowy orange surface. Quackity was saying something behind, probably mocking him, but it didn’t matter. Techno cried out loud before everything became red again. And even with all noise and screaming, he heard the soft voice saying _It’s real, it’s all real._ And then he woke up.

He woke up, again and again, thousands of times. He probably spent more than a decade in this loop, trying everything. He tried fighting Quackity back – just pearled to him and decapitated the ex-vice. And it backfired _horribly_. Voices finally get blood, but it was too easy, too little, they wanted _more, more blood_. That one time red came too early and never gone away. He didn’t saw how Phil died, but in the last second, before he woke up, he saw the smiling face, covered in blood, too close to his own arms. He never tried this one again.

He tried everything at this point. And every time Phil died. He even stayed inside, canceled the meeting, because Quackity was definitely after him, only to see the emotionless message in his communicator: _“Ph1lza was slain by Quackity using [Claw of Scourge]”_ He had been meeting Phil every single time after this.

Even if they ran away from Quackity, something bad would happen eventually. Wildfire. Thunderstorm. Overskilled pillager troop. Too silent creeper. _Fucking baby zombie._

He was growing insane. He lost count to the days, he didn’t even feel the pain of loss, he stopped crying long ago. He had to break free before he loses himself in this limbo. He thought, and thought about it, about this cliched story with a well-known ending. And then he understood.

It was the only option. The last and only. Techno saw the dagger, the Claw, going up for the blow and pearled in, taking the hit in the heart, closing the Phil from the madman.

The pain was strong. It was like the dagger went through his heart right into his soul, wounding it. He felt how totem meltdown in his hands, burning them with hot wax. He felt how blood dripped down, down to the temple floor. The smell of it filling the lungs, red was everywhere. He died the first time and were respawned right here, with the same wound, dripping blood again. His ears were muffled with pain, but he heard the cry, the sad and agonizing cry behind him. Death got him again and when he respawned, he looked at Phil and smiled. “Take that,” he said and the world went dark last time. He saved Phil and finally broke the loop. This day is over.

Phil woke up, tears in the eyes. It was 16th.

Phil hugged himself with the wings, closing his eyes, shaking.

"It didn't work again."


End file.
